


Damn Shapeshifters

by saturdays_child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdays_child/pseuds/saturdays_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is suprised by Dean in the Bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Shapeshifters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I wrote it a while ago. Please don't hate. A little fluff.

Cas had just finished shaving when the bathroom door creaked open. Dean entered. "Hello Dean" Cas said looking away. He heard Dean's footsteps close the distance between them. "What is he doing?" Cas thought. After al, Dean was the one who was always fussy about personal space. Cas turned around to face him. Dean looked straight into his eyes saying, "Hey'. Cas couldn't help himself, not this time. He leaned forwards and kissed Dean. To his suprise, not only did Dean not flinch, but he kissed him back. Well, until Dean cried out in pain as he collapsed. Cas, horrorstruck, saw that Dean had been stabbed by......Dean?  
"Damn shapeshifter." the new Dean remarked, looking down at the dead copy of himself. He quickly glanced up at Cas, then down again. "Uh.... Cas?" Dean questioned slowly. "Were you just...........kissing......me?"   
Cas immediately blushed. "Um.. Well..." Cas stuttered,bowing his head. He didn't realize that Den had moved directly in front of him. He spoke softly to Cas. "That wasn't the real me." Cas simply blushed more furiously in reply. Dean continued, "Well, would you like it to be?" and without waiting for an answer, Dean, the REAL Dean, kissed Cas ever so slightly, only to have Cas throw himself into his arms. They could have stayed there forever, had they not been interrupted by someone laughing. Dean whipped his head around to see Sam standing in the doorway, cackling. Sam then proceeded to scream, "FINALLY! It's HAPPENED!!!" Dean stood in shock for a moment. "Sam...what. The. HELL?!" Sam shifted his gaze between Dean and Cas, glee filling his eyes. "I hired a shapeshifter... To kiss Cas... And..." Sam burst into uncontrollable laughter. He held out his hand as if he wanted a high-five. "Good job Steve. Ste...... Oh shit. You killed Steve."

 

"Damn you, Sam"

 

The end


End file.
